The Original Haunting
by InTheMindOfAlex
Summary: My Name is Felicity Clarke you can call me Fee. I died now I see ghosts.Awesome I know.To make things worse there's this British guy following me around calling himself Kol Mikaelson and he wants me to help bring him back to life./Takes place alongside Season 4 of the Vampire Diaries may mentioned things that happened. mostly focused on her. till we get to New Orleans.
1. Life's GreatRight?

_**This take place Season 4 of the Vampire Diaries Than it will be in The Originals. Till she really get into the story of the show which will most likely be at the end of s****eason 4.**_

_**\- xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**_

_**sorry if it sucks just getting back into wri****ting**._

_**Thanks to my sister ****Snowangel66 for being my beta reader and checking it over for me. love you **_

_**-xxxxxxxxx-**_

_**Face-claims****:**_

_**Felicity Clarke: Jodelle Ferland**_

_**Liam : Dacre Montgomery ( i am sorry to those who adore our little damage Billy "Stranger thing"**_

_**Disclaimer i don't own anything but my oc characters everything else the Show and the Actors/Actresses belong to respective owners** **and or themselves.**_

_**-xxxxxxxxx-**_

* * *

_**i don't know what it is like to go through this trauma of abuse and am going on what i have read and researched.**_

_**if you know someone or are being abused please seek help. No deserves to suffer abuse at the hands of anyone.**_

_**Rating due to abuse may also mention rape later on please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable or a trigger. **_

_**Felicity "Fee" Clarke is a 18yr old girl with a shitty life, She has no real friends just her boyfriend****, speaking of boyfriend his is a controling ass who like to hit girls. So what does Fee decide to do well she stands up to the dick and dumps him...**_

_**That didnt go so well for her**_

* * *

_**_Chapter 1 : Living is Great...Right_**_

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 8pm ****Overhead sirens can be heard **

**_Felicity POV_**

Lights flashing and people talking to me, I can't tell what they are saying, Everything blurs till it goes black.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

I hear beeping from a machine next to to open my eye but it's hard to, They feel so heavy. My eyes flickered open to meet bright fluorescent lights, looking around well as much as I can my head is spinning and neck feels stiff.

_"A hospital room" _I think as I look around the cream colored curtains that are closed around me but it's not hard to figure out this is a hospital.

_"What the hell happened? How did i get here?" _all really good questions to be honest. _"Last thing I remember was seeing Liam, my boyfriend...wait ex-boyfriend"_.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_7:30pm Mystic Fall in a black 200_****_0 Lexus RX 300 SUV_**

_"God am doing this I am really going to do this?" _I sit in my car looking in the mirror seeing my blue green eyes. As I run my hand through my medium shoulder blade length brown almost black hair, Starting to doubt myself about standing up to Liam and breaking up with him. He has a bad temper and sometimes he hits me but he said he doesn't mean too. If I am honest he scares me, I don't think he is sorry when he hits me.

I get out of my SUV pulling down my grey tank top, As I start down the sidewalk to meet Liam at the town square, Pulling my wore black leather jacket close to keep the slight chill in the breeze at bay. As I walk, my worn brown boots click on the cement, I get to a bench and sit down to wait for him, "_You got this Fee, You got this. When he gets here just go to the Grill, He won't cause a scene to many people." _My nerves getting the better of me, my heart is racing and my legs shaking.

I heard him before i saw him, He came up from behind jumping over the bench to sit next to me. **"There's my pretty girl"** he said it lovingly with a wink. He leaned back and put his arm behind me.

**"Hey pretty girl, what's wrong your shaking, You cold?" **he asked me sweetly, I haven't looked at him yet. To scared that if I do I'll chicken out. Taking a deep breath I turn and look at him finally.

Liam was what many would say is handsome, well that's an understatement he's gorgeous and he knew it. His short dirty blonde hair with bangs going passed his eyes but he swoops them back. He's got a slight tan complexion, A chiseled jawline with a slight beard framing it. Pale blue grey eyes that are surrounded by long lashes. Liam stands about 5'10 tall with a well toned athletic build. His a few years older than me.

I couldn't see why he would want to be with me, His in College and popular while I'm in High school and a loner. But I think now i know why. Not having many close friends, People wouldn't get in the way of him or care about bruises if i'd have them. He'd have complete control over me, Be able to manipulate me easily. Innocent little me who could be won over with sweet words and a charming smile. If I had been smarter and not so quick to trust him, Maybe I wouldn't be here now, Staring at this handsome and horrible man worrying about what he would do to me.

**"I'm fine don't worry about me, It's just a little chilly. So how about we go to the grill?" **I said with I slight smile looking at the Mystic Falls Grill then back at Liam.

He looks at the Grill then back at me his face taking on a confused expression _"He knows something is up. Crap! Please please just say we can go to the Grill please!"_**. "You sure nothing's wrong?" **His stares at my face waiting for me to make a mistake, to say something the wrong way.

**"No, Why would something be wrong? Its dark and chilly, I just thought it would be better to sit in the Grill."** Trying to say it normally without giving any indication that i'm up to something.

Liam nods his head getting up and holding a hand out for me to take. **"Come here, Pretty girl" **slowly taking my hand in his large hand, He softly pulls me up to him my face meeting his chest, My 5'2 to his 5'10 .I move to start walking towards the Grill but he keeps me in place.

One hand now on my lower back and the other moving to cup my chin. He tilts my chin up to look at him, he eyes my mouth **"You love me right?" **saying it oh so tenderly_"Fuck Fuck Fuck" I froze. What am I going to say. I can't say yes than break up with him can I?_

Taking to long for his liking, He leans down and kisses me tenderly on the lips. Leaning down so that our foreheads would touch. He moved the hand cupping my chin to grab my hand again bringing it to his chest. Looking me lovingly in the eyes **"What's really going on Felicity" **that didn't sound very loving,he tone coming out more like a warning.

**"Liam, I...I just want to go to the grill" **Felicity said slightly panicked.

Still not moving, his hand tightened around my hand that he pressed against his chest **"Felicity...Let's go somewhere else****, I want to spend time with you all alone, The Grill is to loud." **Panic sets in, I'm so scared. He might say it sweetly but I know the truth behind those sweet words.

**_7:35pm Parking lot near the town square_**

Being lead to Liam's car who's now getting more angry the closer we get to his car. **"Liam please let go your hurting me!"** desperately looking around, Fear won and with my luck no one is around. Now Liam's grip tightened more on my arm.

He has had it with me, he whips around **"What were you planning Felicity huh?" **

**"Tell me NOW!" **Liam was seething with rage.

**"N...Nnn..othing Liam I just wanted to go to the grill. Please, stop it hurts!" **I look at him tears threatening to pour out. **"Please" **a last plead to stop this from escalating any further than it already has.

!**BAM**!

My head whips to the side. I fall to the hard cement below roughly, barely catching myself with my left hand scraping itself on the ground while I cup my cheek with the other one. Blood drips from my mouth, _"Why, Why me!" _I try getting up from the ground.

**"How stupid do you think I am!" **Liam's moving his arms wildly in the air.

I can't take it **"Liam I don't want to do this anymore I want it to stop!"** I stand up putting more weight on my right leg since I hurt my left from the fall. Liam's face twists in confusion at the words coming out of my mouth.

**" Done with what? Felicity"**, Taking a deep breath tears start falling from my eyes.

**"Done with you Liam, I am breaking up with you" **Wiping at my tears I look at him. His expression changes from confusion to anger before he suddenly smiles at me, That same charming smile he always give me but what he says next doesn't match his expression.

**"Prettygirl you think you have the choice to break up with me, that's funny. Because you don't, I decide when were over not you"**his says laughing. As soon as those words left his mouth I knew I was screwed. I had this feeling deep in my gut that this night was going to get a lot worse.

**_7:40pm parking lot_**

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Punch after punch, kick after kick, He just keeps hitting me I can feel the blood running down my forehead. My body hurts all over. Everything starts blurring together, I hear the muffled voice of Liam yelling at me. I'm not sure what he's saying most likely calling me names. The pain is to much. I can't keep my eyes open the action taking to much effort . Blackness starts creeping around my vision before swallowing my sight whole.

**_7:50pm_**

Blurry images of a empty parking lot, a car parked before darkness comes again.

**_7:55pm_**

Something starts moving closer. I can't tell what it is, But as it moves within reach, I start to make out the shape of a women.

**_8:00pm_**

_**Sirens in the distances**_

I opened my unseeing eyes, trying to gain my senses. Everything is so loud and dark. More blurry shapes surround me before it goes black.

* * *

**_This chapter is short sorry its just the begins to see how it started_**

**_I_** hop**_e I showed you into her relationship with Liam and painted a picture of how he is._**

**_Let me know what you think if she should become a Vampire or what.. _**


	2. Road to Recovery

**_T_****_his chapter will jump around abit_****_ so bear with me a bit. So I can get the timeline going. so you know where we are at in the show. _**

**_Face claims_****_ are on my profile_**

**I ****_forgot to mention that this starts in the summer (season 3 is happening at the time) next chapter I may just jump to where s_****_eason 4 like at the memorial after this._**

**Chapter 2 : Road to Recovery**

**Felicity POV**

**1 month after Breakup**

**Beep**... **Beep**...**Beep**...**Beep**...

"The machines are so annoying" I think to myself as I lay in the not so comfortable hospital bed.

A nurse comes in and checks my vitals, She gives me a sad smile **"How you feel Sweetie?"**

My throat still hurts so my voice comes out raspy **"Better than when I got here."** She smiles at that I guess humor is a good sign. I remember the day I woke up in the hospital like it was yesterday.

**Flashback: A week after the Breakup**

A nurse walked though the cream colored curtains looked at me and she gasped in surprise. She rushes to the door and calls for the doctor. "Wonder how bad of a condition Liam left me in."

The doctor comes in a brunette woman with shoulder length hair** "Hello I am Dr. Meredith Fell, do you know where you are?"** She looked at me with great concern.

Realizing that it really hurts to talk but I get out one word **"Hhh..os..pital".**

Dr. Fell relaxed after a few minutes of asking me questions like if I know who I was, What year it was, What was the last thing I remember. I didn't tell her the whole story just that I was in a parking lot not about Liam or the fight. **"Felicity do you remember how you got hurt?"**

I looked at her best I could **"Nn..noo."** She wasn't buying it but she drop it for now, I'm guessing later she will ask again.

She turned to look at my charts and reads it over. "Wonder what it says, bet I feel worse than I really am."

Dr. Fell must be a mind reader cause she turns back to me **"Felicity you have a concussion, several broken ribs sprained wrist also you have minor bruising on your legs, arms and face along with you ribs."**

All I could think was "Great could it get any worse."

Dr. Fell continues **"Also on the way here in the ambulance you..."** She paused looking at me sad **"...You suffered from a brain hemorrhage and you temporarily died..., You will have headaches and may have trouble talking also you may have sensitivity to light."**

"Died! Did she just say I died! Of course I was wrong it got way worse." I looked at her as she went on but what side effects I may have due to the hemorrhage. But all I could think about was that I had die.

**1 1/2 months after breakup**

Sitting up against my white pillows I looked at my black touch screen phone "I want to call my parents, wonder if they are still worried about me I know they came to check in on me but they didn't stay very long" My parents never liked me keeping secrets like the one about me dating Liam a boy older than me when they found out they freaked. I got told to break up with him or get the hell out, Like the idiot I am I picked Liam. I lost my home had to live in my SUV. My parents ignored me all they could and keep my little brother away from me so I wouldn't ruin him like the bad in influence that I am.

My parents have always thought of me as a bad apple who was a mistake but not my older brother Zane who is a star student, and was Star football player in high school and now playing in college. When Zane isn't around the attention falls to my little brother Aiden who is in the 7th grade and a star student. I don't know being alone in this place "Maybe I am just lonely Zane would be here with me if he wasn't on summer vacation with his friend's." I think to myself looking out the window in my room.

**2 Months after Breakup**

Waking up to a lonely room waiting for the lights to stop hurting my eyes. Liam had gotten arrested but I just couldn't go through with pressing charges, " I am still letting him win, God damn it why am I like this." Because I wont say what happen and that there is no witness Sheriff Forbes gives Liam a warning and tells him that he is to stay away from me. I guess it helps I can move on and not be scared of every little thing I do and how it might make Liam mad at me.

Dr. Fell says I could go home soon but home is my SUV and it's not as comfortable as one might think. I guess it wouldn't be bad to go home better than staying in the hospital. Also I could go back to work at the Grill luckily most of my bruises have healed up on my face I look normal again.

But the greatest news I got was Zane called he heard what happened and was so worried he was going to come home to be with me, but I didn't want him cut his vacation short for me. So I told him to stay he would see me when he got back. It didn't matter anyways I am usually in physical therapy must of the time.

**2 1/2 months after Breakup**

"Physical therapy sucks, I know it helps but it really frustrating." Lucky I am leaving in a few days I can't wait this place is driving me crazy. Dr. Fell say I have to take it easy and not push myself to much. So with the breakup and the whole hospital dying thing my parents have decide to let me move back home. But I have to follow the rules no boyfriends till I move out and I have to be home at 10pm, Also I only allowed to hang out with Aiden at home so not to corrupt him like I am I evil monster or something.

**End of August Beginning of September 2010 Prank Night**

Prank Night a rite of passage or so Caroline Forbes called it. Seniors do stupid shit to mark our last year at High school, All I hope is that we don't have to clean it up. Caroline gave everyone something to do I got a classroom to put mouse traps in. Everyone went to their places some got other classrooms, A group got the gym which they are fill with paper cups.

As we finally finish up our classrooms we were assigned. The other kids went off to help others I start walking down the hallway leading to the parking lot "Maybe I can leave now I did my part."

The hallway was empty till a tall dirty blonde guy turned down the hall he was handsome looked to be about early 20's I never seen him before. He look angry about something till he look over as I pass and smiled at me saying** "Ella Love"** in a beautiful English accent.

I blushed quietly saying **"Hi"** and hided my face "He really handsome, God I look like some stupid school girl blushing like that!" I quickly walking out the school doors to the parking lot trying to stop blushing.

Getting to my SUV I look around feeling this chill creep down my spine. "Maybe I am just tired I should get home before Mom and Dad get mad." I climb into my SUV starting the engine I put it in reverse I turn out of the parking spot. As I switch it to drive I pull off towards the main street but I saw someone across the street I couldn't see them well but the woman looked like "Wait that can't be right...She dead... Right...Vicki Donovan" blinking quickly I look back at her but she is gone, **"Yeah I must have been seeing things."** I say out loud to myself to try and comfort myself before turning on the road to head home.


	3. I See Dead PeopleGreat

**_Thanks to everyone who is reading and following the story_****_ I love you all and hope you continue to read The Original Haunting._**

**_Thank you To the Vampire Dairies cast and crew for everything you have done to create this show._**

**_Btw I still don't own anything but my. characters :( _**

**_Named dropped Caroline and got to see Vicki also got to see Niklaus._****_ I am trying to figure out what kind of relationship she will have with him Personally I would like a True Friendship I am hoping for it I will have to see how it goes._****_ Let's be honest who would not want to be buddies with the Big Bad Hybrid. _**

**_BTW I don't have a schedule set for the chapter updates sorry, I work on the next chapters via my cellphone on the app. Its when i get some free time on the breaks and lunch at work. And my days off._****_ Also I am watching Vikings right now so I trying to do both. Also recovering from Game of Thrones finale..That was just hard to watch._**

**_This is Season _****4 _now which starting in November of 2010 via the timeline I am looking at_****_ on the wikia. _****_I my still jump around just so we can get to Kol and the Main plot._**

**Chapter 3 : I see dead people...Great**

**November 13, 2010**

It been months since prank night school's been great well as great as it can be and I've returned to work at the Grill, Still trying to getting back into the old rhythm before I was hospitalized just minus Liam which is a plus I guess. But I can't help but feel differnet like something has changed like with what happened at Prank Night.

_"I can't stop think about Prank Night I could have sworn that was Vicki Donovan and she was alive but then again she died so how would she been there?" _I think to myself as I finish doing my hair.

**"Fee, Fee wake up breakfast is ready!" **a loud male voice yell from down stairs. Turn and look at the bathroom door, Sighing I open the door to go to my room to my full length mirror. My almost black brown hair sits slightly wavy just slighty passed my shoulder blades, my outfit consists of a black knee length dress the bottom of it was flowy I put on my black ankle dress boots I grab my worn black leather jacket and head downstair.

**"Hey Sis! You got down here quicker than I thought, I assumed I'd would be at the memorial by time you got ready" **My younger brother Aiden chuckled at me as a get to my sit. Breakfast was pancakes and bacon, sausage. While Aiden stuff his face with pancakes Zane was sitting next to him spaced out somewhere _"To think of it he has been rather quiet lately."_** "Zane...Zane you ok??"** concern fills my voice. Zane looks up at me with this deep worried look that speaks volumes to me _"His worried about the town, Alot of people are. People have been dying alot lately and animal attacks couldn't be the real reason." _Mom and Dad don't care they just swallow what the media tells them as long as it isn't their precious Aiden or Zane that is. _"Maybe Mom and Dad would be upset for me if I died maybe they just don't show it." _I think to myself as I notice that Mom and Dad are not around.

**"Hey, Where's Mom and Dad?" **I asked curious, Aiden looked around the kitchen seeming to just notice they were not here. **" They left early to help Mayor Lockwood set the memioral up." **Zane said more normal sounding. I nod my head we finish our breakfast. **"Fee, Aiden put the dish in the sink and make sure your ready to go." **Zane looked at us as he stands by the door in his black suit with a deep crismon red button-up shirt, trying to fix his black tie. Aiden went up stairs to get his jacket, I walk over to Zane as he is having some trouble with his tie. **"Here let me help." **Zane signed as he gave up. **"Z****ane, it's just a accident please stop worrying." **Fixing his tie I look at him with a worried look.

Zane's expression changes to a forced smile as we meet eye contact. **" Thanks, Mom, Your the one who should stop worrying before you get grey hair." **He says as he ruffles my hair chuckling at me I swat his hand away laughing. Aiden runs down the stairs looking between us **"Awesome so now that you both laughing and smiling we can go to the memoiral where people will most likely be sad and crying."** We look at him shaking our heads.

**1 hr later at The Memorial**

The whole event is just strange people are acting weird like Elena who is fidgeting and looks uncomfortable. She was up at the podium speaking on behalf of April who was nowhere to be found, Tyler took over for Elena after she was escorted off the stage by Stefan. Elena and her friend all look like they know something is going on that everyone else doesn't know.

**Bang!**

A loud shot rang out in the Church evryone watch in horror as Tyler Lockwood falls to the ground. Zane grab Aiden by the back of the head and pushs me on the back to duck behind the church pews. Mayor Lockwood runs to her son who was still on the ground as she calls for the cops and a EMT. People started running out of the Church screaming in panic.

**"Brother, Whats going on? I can't see!" **Aiden whispers loud, Zane looks around the Church **"It came from the balcony it's the only high ground."** I look at Zane as he whispered harshly, **"Zane we need to get out of here." **I said but Zane it now watch the Salvatore brothers **"****Zane. Now!" **Zane snaps out of it and grabs Aiden by the jacket and me by the hand** "Follow me". **As Zane pulls us out the of the Church I look to the side of the building to see the older Salvatore brother who name I never learned go back inside. But what caught my eye was Mr. Saltzman was right behind him with a worried look I blinked and he was gone like that like he wasn't there to begin with.

Mom and Dad were at the car already when they saw us they came running. calling **"My babies, oh my babies there you are we were so worried!" "Are you hurt!?" **Mom and Dad with panic filled voices at the same time. Dad hold Zane's shoulder look him up and down making sure their isn't a mark on him, Mom hug Aiden tightly much to his dislike **"We're Fine ok. Please stop hugging me I can't breath." **I can't help but feel alittle left out by this as I look down at my hands. Dad looks at me **"Felicity you good?"** He says slight worried like his awkward or something I look slighty up at him making eye contact I quickly nod my head** " Yees I am fine." **

Sheriff Forbes arrived with the rest of the officers to toe along with the medics and camara crew. They all start asking questions about what they saw if anything was strange about the memorial. This going on for a good hour before we were allowed to go home.

As we get in to Zane's car I see Jeremy and Matt walking and from a distance I see her again it is Vicki she there this isn't sleep deprivation or a mistake in identity thats Vicki! **" Zane look at the treeline right there it that Vicki!?" **I slap Zane lightly on the arm who is in the driver sit of his Sliver 2010 Camaro with black racing stripes. Zane looks out the window to where I am pointing shaking his head **"No Fee, There is no one there and Vicki Donovan is dead." **He turns back and starts the car I on the other hand continue to stare at Vicki who is watching her brother from afar.

Zane pulls the car away from the Church and away from Vicki who I am more and more confused by the fact Zane couldn't see her but I can. _"What the hell is going on! Why can I see her and Zane can't_." The music on the radio plays as we drive home Aiden is with Mom and Dad who thought it would be better if he was with them. I look out the window as we drive with my mind going a mile a min trying to give me a answer to the Vicki dilemma. Finally we get home I head upstairs to my room and flop down on my comfortable bed.

I start laughing to the myself as my mind gave me one answer that couldn't be true. _"You see dead people... Great"_

I shake my head smiling _"I must be losing it maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me I did have a head injury so that's more possible. More possible than seeing dead people." _

**_Thats it for this chapter Thank for reading!!_**

**_Trying to see how much longer till I can have Kol show up. I can't wait.!_**


	4. Anti-Curfew Party

_**Author Note: **__**Really Sorry for not updating sooner work has been a Bitch ((Sorry for cursing). Me and my direct ASM don't get along and another one just passed way and he was great guy just not a great manager. So Shit got real at my local Wal-Mart.**_

_**I am struggling to keep the story from jumping to much cause she needs some development or at least some chapters where we see how she is as a person.**_

_**I got Face-Claims on profile and a pinterest board for this story too! Check them out !**_

RampageAlex94/my-fanfic-boards/tvd-the-original-haunting/

**_Maybe changing things up on this writing style. I see problems with how I wrote this story and how my other story is._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anythin**__**g**_** but my characters, The ****face-claims**** and the actor are their own person and no one owns them.**

**Warning: Just in case.**

**_OK_**_** Your there for the story not me talking. To the Story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : Anti-Curfew Party_**

_After the Memorial, Mystic Falls was trying to get back into the rhythm of being normal again well as normal as this place can get. Felicity's older brother Zane has sentenced her to workout with him and learn self defense since the break-up with Liam and the Memorial accident. Mystic Fall is as strange as ever._

_"My mind keeps going back to Vicki I saw her but Zane couldn't it didn't make sense. Maybe I should go see Dr. Fell and talk to her about it, or maybe I am just overreacting it probably just my mind messing with me this isn't going to be like the Umbrella Academy comic I'm not The Séance Klaus Hargreeves. That stuff doesn't happen in real life, X-men, the Avengers just don't exist?" _Felicity wonders to herself as she sit playing with her pencil

**Riiiinnnngg!**

A loud ring pulls her from her mind as she looks around, she see everyone is getting up and leaving class most are heading home._"Shit! Had I really been so in my mind that I missed the whole class."_ She quickly grab her notebooks, books and phone and throw her bag on and take off to her locker.

As She get to her locker she over hears two girls down from her telling about a party **"Are you going to Rebekah's Anti-Curfew party now!?"**

One of the girls say to her friend **"Yes! Starts at fifth period and end whenever as Rebekah said. Sucks we couldn't go earlier"**

** "Right, but my parents would kill me if I skip school."** they giggling to one another as they start to walk away.

_"Anti-Curfew party huh? Maybe that what I need to take my mind off the whole might see dead people_ thing?"Felicity looks around for a moment as she gets a sudden chill down her spine like someone is watching her than shakes it off. _"Time to go home and change I guess" _shut her locker and heads to her SUV.

As Felicity walks to her SUV cross the parking lot, not seeing a figure sitting in a car a few spots across from her in the parking lot. Fee walks checking her phone when she runs into Bonnie Bennett who is getting off the phone. **"Oh I am so sorry!" **Fee says as she helps pick up Bonnie's books. Bonnie is froze with the sense that just run down her spine_ "What the hell was that?"_ but quick recovers taking the books Felicity is handing her.

**"No it's ok I wasn't looking much either. Felicity right Felicity Clarke?" **Bonnie asks making sure she didn't just mistake her someone else.

**"Yes that me...Fee. I mean you can call me Fee Felicity is to formal." **She laughs a bit mostly at herself for being nerves.

**"Really I am sorry." **Once again apologizing. Bonnie smile while trying to shake off that feeling she got from her.

**"Really it's ok, but i glad you are ok after everything that happened a few months ago. I really got to run though." **Bonnie says hoping she doesn't take it like she was trying to run away but Fee gets it she also has to go. The ladies wave at each other and part ways.

**_Home_**

Felicity changes her shirt to a white V-neck with dark blue skinny jeans with her black wore combat boots, She also puts on a dark red cardigan with the sleeves pulled up to just below her elbows. Her hair is left as is loose flowing wave to her shoulder blades, her wrists have rope bracelets with three rings on her left hand and three on her right.

**"Going to this party can be just that a normal party where teens get drunk and go home nothing bad has to happen."** She look at the mirror once more and nods her head in approval of her outfit.

**Riiinng**

Her cell begins to ring from it spot on her bed she picks it up while sitting on the edge of her bed, it a random number with Mystic Falls area code **"Hello" **Felicity answer to see if it is just a toll free number but a machine doesn't start playing. **"Hello?" **no one answer she pulls the phone from her ear and looks at it confused , she picks up some sound on the line so she tries again to see if someone will answer **"Hello is someone there?"** light breathing is all she hears and she quickly hangs up. _"What the fuck! Who the hell was that! Maybe it was a butt dial. It was nothing."_

Aiden walks into Felicity room and jumps down on her bed scaring her **"AHH! Damn it Aiden don't scare me like that!" **She grabs one of her pillows and hits him with it.

**"Sorry, I wasn't trying to it just a added bonus." **Aiden says with a big smirk on his face.

**"So why you so freaked?"**Felicity shakes her head at him for scaring her **"It was just a random call with breathing, probably a wrong number or butt dial." **

Aiden nodded his head at her answer but didn't really seem interested in it **"So where are you going to?" **He give me a puppy dog eyes as he asked her hoping she will tell him and maybe let him go

**"No where you need to know of." **Aiden didn't need to know. It's not like he was going anyways.

**"Oh. come on you can tell me PLEASE you are my favorite sister."** puppy dog eyes continue.

**"I am your only sister, you brat." **Felicity give him a "I'm not stupid" glare.

** "Fine you are my favorite ****sibling" **Aiden was lying there he likes Fee more than Zane, he is to over-protective the more shit that happens in this town. Felicity is the trouble-maker at least in Mom and Dad's eyes, who got close to Ass like Liam that wasn't her fault. Aiden met Liam they would go to the movies together with Felicity and go out to the Grill, He was fooled too.

**"I'm going to a party anti-curfew party. Ok just don't tell Mom and Dad. Promise?" **Felicity asked him with the hope he would agree. Aiden looked at her right in the eye and pondered for a moment about what to do, he wasn't going to tell cause he loved his sister and hated to see her get yelled at. But he wanted to not just promise when he could use it to get something in return.

**"I'll promise but you have to get me something." **Aiden smiled at her and she should have known this was going to happen, so she smiled at him nodding her head.

**"What due you want?" **Felicity can't get mad at him, he always knows how to get something out of a situation.

**"I want you to buy me a game of my choosing." **Aiden smiled proudly at her and stood up with his hand out for her to shake in agreement.

Fee stands up and grabs his hand **"Fine, we will go other day ok." **Aiden was happy with that and he left to his room. Fee grabs her phone and bag and heads to her SUV to head to the party.

_**Rebekah's New House- Anti-Curfew Party **_

_The Party was in full swing as she climbs the stairs of Rebekah's house more like mansion it was huge and there is a pool in the back where the kegs are at. Rebekah Mikaelson has been a weird addition to Mystic Falls her family lived else where didn't they. Felicity remembers they had a ball at one point she didn't go but she had been working at the Grill that night and Matt told her, that where he hurt his hand she is still not clear on how he hurt it however. _

_Music Blares in from the __backyard_

Felicity run into the host herself Rebekah** "You Felicity Clarke isn't it , we have some classes together but have not spoke yet" **She said graceful with her English accent of her's.

**"Um Yes, I not really one people natural talk to." **Felicity looked at her than to the side awkward by the conversation.

**"Really why? You are a pretty girl, Boys most be all over you."** Rebekah looked at her and hear her heart pick up like she's scared that the boys statement _"Wonder why?"_

**"No, I am not good with boys" **before she continues Rebekah asks a question

**"Why are you scared of boys? ****I mean you had a boyfriend in college didn't you I have heard that much about you. They said he was quite gorgeous for the small town." **

Felicity heart picked up more at the mention of Liam, Rebekah seems to known this cause she looked confused by this.

**"Well, its not something I like to talk about really. I mean yeah Liam is in college and we were dating but we broke-up." **Rebekah could tell there was more to it than that and Felicity was scared of this "Liam" guy, and it kind of pissed her off no man should have caused that much fear in a girl so young.

**"Here let me see your phone." **Felicity is confused now suddenly Rebekah wants her phone what is going on. Felicity gives her phone to Rebekah who quickly put in her number and send a text to herself.

**"There you have my number now we are friends. Felicity" **Rebekah smiled at Felicity

**"Fee. um I mean well you can call me Fee if you want. you don't have to"**

Rebekah interrupts **"Fee it is. I like it. short and cute like you. **Fee blushed at that and smiled at Rebekah.

Rebekah see Elena in the kitchen talking to April, and quickly excuses herself **"Well I have a doppelganger to get rid off, have fun at my party, if you need anything text me anytime." **Rebekah's leave just like that with no explanation of what the hell was a doppelganger. Fee looked at where she went for a moment till she went off to get a drink.

After about two hours the cop show up and everyone gets send home, Felicity didn't see Rebekah after Elena did her keg stand and left with Stefan. But for the most part the party went on with nothing bad happening for the most part.

**_Home_**

_Pulling up to her house Fee looks at her phone, to see a few text from the one person she didn't want to ever talk to again. _

**"Why he is texting me?" **Fee ponders out loud tries to think of why now he wants to talk.

_"Should I even text him back I thought I blocked his number and deleted him." _Thinking to herself as she sits in her black SUV in front of her house. Suddenly another text come though, Liam is asking why she hasn't texted him back why she doesn't talk to him anymore like nothing happen. _"What is wrong with him. Just tell him to stop and block him"_ Fee texts him back.

**_"__Liam__ please stop texting, look we broke up don't act like nothing happened I went to the hospital cause of you." -Fee_**

**_"Prettygirl texts me finally but all you do is yell at me."-Liam_**

**_"That's not nice Prettygirl"-Liam_**

**_"I not yelling I telling you that there is no reason for you to be texting me with a new phone number too." - Fee_**

**_"That cause I couldn't get you on my old phone so I got a new one."-Liam_**

**_"There's a reason for that."-Fee _**

**_"Prettygirl can't we met up I want to see your pretty face and not fight over texting 3" -Liam_**

**_"NO! I don't want to see you sent me to the hospital."-Fee_**

**_"Come on we made up before stop acting like you weren't to blame. If you stopped talking that wouldn't have happened."-Liam_**

**_"Good bye Liam"-Fee_**

**_"Wait!"-Liam_**

**_"I'm Sorry ok, I didn't mean to hurt you, I really miss you Prettygirl." - Liam_**

**_"I love you still, I just want a chance to show you I am trying to change, cause I want to be with you."-Liam_**

Felicity looks a the messages with a sad expression it the same as when we were dating. but maybe he is changing or I am a idiot for thinking he could. Liam didn't get that way till a year in to their relationship maybe it was her fault he became that way. _"No, stop saying that it not your fault. How could you have made him be that way." _Felicity looks way from the phone with tears in her eyes as she tries to figure out how to get him to stop with it being this big thing.

_**"Liam, I not over what happen it hurt, You always say your sorry and that you don't mean to but you haven't changed. And I not comfortable with seeing you again."- Fee**_

_**"So please just stop."-Fee**_

_**"Prettygirl, I will show you that I am changing I promise, just don't block me again let try again as friends than we can see if we can get back together, please?."-Liam**_

_"Don't Felicity"_

**_"Let me think on it. Till then don't text me ok."-Fee_**

**_"I can do that for you, Prettygirl"-Liam_**

**_"You know I will always love you,Prettygirl. Night."-Liam_**

**_"Night"-Fee_**

Felicity gets out of her SUV and heads inside and up to her room passing by Aiden room who at this time is playing video games with headphones on _"I guess his lucky I'm not a murder." _She goes on to her room and gets changed into shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. Today has been a long day for her and all she wants now is to go to sleep and pretend the last part didn't happen.

_Unknowingly to Fee that just down the street from her house was Liam who was sitting in his new car. Smiling that he got a shot at getting his Prettygirl back._

* * *

_**A/N:Chapter 4 is done yes. So sorry for that wait. Really feel bad about not get more chapters out by now I have a short attention span when it come to long term things. **_

_**Liam's Back I guess I was talking it out with my sister and she like "Liam wouldn't stop after that be real he going to try again." so that what is happening. awesome right maybe I'll have Rebekah or Kol rip him limb from limb or something.**_

_**Hope you like it!Ok see you soon Next time!**_


End file.
